Turning Around
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One Shot] It was all he ever needed from her, for her to turn around and noticed that he was there, but maybe, it was the other way around, maybe she was the one, who needed him. [Helga & Brainy]


**Turning Around**  
By Evilevergreen

Arnold had been accepted to a college out in California. He was able to get a scholarship that paid for everything, so he was leaving New York, to start a life of his own. Mostly because he didn't have a reason to stay anymore, his grandparents were gone, they had died last year within days of each other and it had left Arnold torn and lost. So he was going to get away, as far away as he could, from the place he once called home.

And without his knowledge Helga had been accepted to the same school, in fact, she had applied to all of the colleges he had applied to. She was determined to follow him, no matter where he went. How did he earn such blind devotion from her? Why does she pine over someone who will never see her with loving eyes?

I can't say, I don't understand, because I too know unrequited love, I know it well, and for many years now.

We're at the airport now and we're late, she's afraid of missing her flight, afraid of missing him, but she masks her fear like she always does, with anger. She's pushing and yelling at people to get out of her way.

It was raining outside when we got here and we had to run through the rain, so her usually bright yellow hair, was limp and dull as we continued through the airport with me dragging her bag behind.

But she is soon able to collect her ticket and check her bag. She starts making her way down to her gate. I don't know whether to leave or to watch her go. But I decide to follow, because I know it will be the last time I ever will.

As she waits in line to have security check her carry-on bag, she taps her foot impatiently. I stand behind her, hoping she'll notice me, just one last time. I start breathing heavily, like I always do at some point when I'm around her, because she constantly takes my breath away.

I wait, for what has always been, I wait for her to get annoyed with my breathing and to strike my face with her fist. The only contact I have ever received from her. And here it comes now, her balled up hand swinging towards my nose. I close my eyes and wait for her touch, but strangely it doesn't come.

I open my eyes, and they grow wide, because I'm staring into hers. Her hand slowly comes to my face, but it's not a fist, it's a open palm and she wipes my dripping wet hair out of my face and slides her hand down to reside on my cheek. "Thank you Brainy." She whispers softly.

I had never heard such tenderness in her voice, except maybe when she was talking about Arnold. It took me by surprise and then I realized, I had never really spoken to her before and that this was my last chance. "For what?"

She seems taken back by my question, I don't think she expected me to speak, but then she smiles at me. "For always being there."

And then she did something, you would never expect from Helga Patacki, she kissed me, and it was the sweetest thing I had ever experienced. And I wondered how Arnold could not love her, the way I always had.

I didn't even realize she had pulled away from me, my lips were still burning from her touch. "Here." She shoves something into my hand, kisses me once more on my cheek and because her bag is finished being checked, she heads to her gate and I can no longer follow. I watch as her form becomes smaller and smaller, until I can no longer see her.

I then started walking back through the airport, back to my car and on my way home. When I got there I finally look at what Helga shoved into my hand. It's a sheet a paper, a note addressed me, it read:

_  
Dear Brainy, _

If there was one thing in my life I could always count on, it was you. Because day after day I would pummel you and day after day you would return. You never said a word about my mistreatment of you, you never said a word at all. . . you just always stood your ground in that silent matter of yours, something, I hate to admit, but I have relied on.

I know I'm leaving you behind, but know that leaving you is just as scary to me as never earning the love of Arnold. Because now I go to face a whole new world, all alone without the one who has always stood behind me.

I know I never loved you, the way you needed me to love and for that, I am sorry, but know that in my own way, that you are loved by me.

Also know that the most important moment of my life, hasn't occurred as I write this letter, but it will be the moment when I turn around and met you face to face and thank the man, who has given me something, no one else on this earth has, a living guardian angel.

So thank you Brainy for always being there. I'll miss you.

Always,  
Helga Petacki

As I finished reading Helga's words, I did the only think I could think to do. I picked up the phone. "Hello, LaGuardia Airport? Yes, I would like to know the next available flight to Los Angeles, please."

Helga's letter made me realize something, she needed me, she had always needed me; to stand behind her, ready to catch her if she ever fell, and that was where I was going to be.

So what in the world am I go to do out it California? Who knows, but as long as Helga is there, who cares? So I'll figure something out, I'll make it work, because she needs me and that may not be love, but I'll take it. Because why change, what had always been? Me loving Helga and Helga loving Arnold, in this strange string of unrequited love, an unrequited love we both seem to know well.

So here's to turning around and never letting the people we care about down.

**THE END**


End file.
